Time of my life
by Romanov289
Summary: Edward Cullen faces drama and love as he discovers who he is and what he wants the summer before senior year


**Yo what up guys this is Romanov289. I just want to say that I'm totally stoked for having my first Twilight story. Before you read there is something you should know, Bella won't be in the story till chapter four or five. The reason is I want you guys to get a sense of what's going on in Edward's world before Bella can make her grand entrance in the story. Oh, and Emmett is with Alice and Jasper is with Rosalie. But the one thing I want you guys to be kind about is… there is slash and boyxboy relationships. I guess that's really all I need to say, so here is the first chapter. **

(Edward's POV)

Cray, Insane, and rowdy were only a few of the many words that describe the student body of Forks High. Why are they in a total frenzy? Well, last day of school plus summer break equals total chaos. It's amazing that I'm not injured badly by all the writing utensils, notebooks, and other school supplies that have gone air born. Luckily, only a few scratches and a bump on the head was all that I sustained as I make my way to my locker. While cleaning out my locker, a pair of hands was roaming my torso and my back pressed up against what felt like a brick wall.

"Hey, hey, hey"

"Hi Jake," I turn to face my best friend.

"Open your mouth you filthy hoar," Jacob commanded as he was motioning a cherry sucker to my mouth.

"Yeah, no thanks," I laughed.

"May I be so bold as to ask why?"Jake said with a totally fake appalled tone in his voice.

"Because I don't want to contract anything that you have"

"Don't worry I didn't even licked it I swear"

Giving in I lowered my head to the red treat and engulfed it in my mouth in a provocative manner looking up at Jacob with the whole 'I'm going to fuck you to the point you can't walk' look, much to Jacob's pleasure.

"So what are you doing?"

"Just doing some last minute cleaning"

"Do you need any help?"

"No, thanks I'm already done," shutting my locker and had my book bag slung on my shoulder.

He nodded and we were walking down the halls with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. While we were walking we said our "goodbyes" and "have a good summer" to our school mates.

"Dude this summer is going to be awesome"

"That's what you always say"

"I know but, _this _one is going to be the best. Well, next to the summer before college that is."

"Why don't we focus on what's happening now, then we could make plans for the future," He nodded and we both continued walking until we were at the school parking lot and next to Jacob's motorcycle. Now the moment I've been waiting for was finally here.

"Hey Jake," He looked up at me while putting on his helmet.

"What up E.C," Huh he hasn't called me that for quite sometime.

"I was wondering… it's been a long time since we hung out, and I thought that it would be good before senior year. To reconnect that best bud spark that we once had," Ah, fuck now I'm fidgeting. I have no idea what's the problem is. I'm just asking him to hang out not like I was asking him to marry me. However, knowing Jacob he would have been happy with either one of those proposals.

"Mph," Jake had his hand on his chin and had this thinking face that was staring to freak me out. "I don't know, I think I'm booked all vacation"

"Doing what, you and the guys down at the reservation jumping off cliffs," the two of us were now laughing.

"But seriously E.C I don't know if I can hang," Jake now had his serious face and voice.

"B-b-but why?"

"Don't you think your brothers and their girlfriends are going to have some type of problem with me hanging around with you?"

"Look you're my best friend, and you have every right to hang out with me. If they can't learn to handle that then… fuck them"

"Wow, look at you being the little Spunk Ransom"

"So are you on board with this?" Jake looked at me for about three minutes before giving his answer.

"Yeah alright" I gave Jake what most people call my "crooked smile".

"So, when do you want to hang out," Jake asked.

"Does Monday sound good for you?"

"Monday would be awesome"

"Alright then"

"Catch you later E.C," we did our little handshake and then he speeded out of the parking lot.

I turn my heel and start walking to the other side of the parking lot where my Volvo is. Waiting there is my family my biological brothers- Emmett and Jasper, and my adopted sisters- Alice and Rosalie. From the looks of it they had these shocked expressions on their faces.

"Care to explain," Emmett questioned.

"I would, but there's nothing to," I said while getting in the driver's seat.

"Maybe we weren't specific enough. Why were you socializing with Jacob Black?" Jasper asked in a cool mojo type voice.

"It was nothing, just two acquaintances telling each other to have a pleasant summer. Don't tell me that there is anything wrong with that?" Silence was all that could be heard from within the car. "That's what I thought," I said while driving us out of the parking lot. The entire drive was just in total quietness. Nobody said anything to anyone; this is how it always is when ever I drive the guys to school. Take me out of the equation and place the four of them into Rose's red convertible or Emmett's jeep then they was as happy as fucking teenage boys would be at the playboy mansion. As people can surely tell, I never could connect well with my family. It's as if my mom brought the wrong triplet from the hospital. '_Oh well, at least we're finally home_,' I thought to myself as I parked the Volvo in the garage.

We got out of the car and made our way out of the garage to the living room, where we were met by our parents.

"Hi kids," Mom said.

"Hi," the five of us said in unison. While everyone found their little spot in the living room, I was heading up the stairs. That is until I was stopped by dad.

"Edward, where are you going?"

"Uhm… to my room"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure"

Dad had this disapproving look on his face. "Alright then"

I ran up the stairs and was now in my room. After closing the door I tossed my book bag into a corner, with that done I slumped on the bed for some much relax time. Trying to rewind in my head what I'm getting myself into by hanging out with Jacob. I turned to the nightstand to recover a photo taken of us a couple of years ago. The image showed the two of sipping out of the same smoothies. Few might ask; why I'm so fond of Jacob Black. Many say that we are secretly boyfriends, others say we are just good friends. I say that we're… well I don't really know. Maybe some music might settle these feelings. On my bed was the remote to the sound system when I pressed the button the piano instantly came with a bit of harmonies and then.

**I can't believe what you said to me**

**Last night we were alone**

**You threw your arms up **

**Baby you gave up, you gave up**

Our history goes back to the 6th grade. It all started when Tyler Crowley thought it would be hilarious to dump chocolate pudding into my hair. Once he succeeded everyone in the cafeteria was laughing even my own fucking siblings, which led me to crying my eyes out in the bathroom stall. There I saw a pair of feet standing outside the stall pleading with me to come out. Feeling hopeless I came out waiting for the worst. Instead, it was just a boy in a red polo and khaki pants wanting to see if I was alright. After helping me get the pudding out of my locks we instantly became bf's.

**Could we fix you if you broke?**

**And is your punch line just a joke?**

However that was until high school came, that's when it all started to unravel. At the time it seemed everybody was so much in love, and had found that special someone. Whereas I, didn't even experienced my first kiss. While talking about the issue Jacob had offered to fix the kiss situation himself.

**So speechless **

At first I was a bit hesitant. The reason why I wasn't freaking about Jake's proposal was that he was my best friend and he told me the truth about who he really was weeks before the kiss situation. Plus, he told me he had kissed a few others, so I would be in good hands. Even with his experience I was still nervous.

**I can't believe how you looked at me **

**With your Johnnie Walker eyes **

**He's gonna get you and after he's through**

**There's gonna be no love left to rye **

When we first kissed it was, well weird. And it wasn't just the fact that it was a boy, but the fact that it was… Jake. He put so much love, work, and effort into the kiss to the point he thought that it was real. That was the thing that hurt the most.

**I'll never talk again**

**Oh boy you've left me speechless**

**You've left me speechless, so speechless **

After that things started to change. Days after the kiss, Jake had told me that he wanted to be more than _just friends_. Even to this day he has that spark of hope that maybe one day I'll make up my mind of who I am and be with him. However, at that same time I was wrapped in a cocoon of confusion; so wrapped up in fact that it started to hurt. And that is when I couldn't take it anymore and the two inseparable friends of Forks became just two teens who knew each other.

**How?**

**H-aaaa-oooo-wow? **

**Wow **

Then came junior year, and we were paired up as lab partners for biology all thanks to Mr. Molina. Then the days turned to weeks and Jake and I were rekindling that best friend spark we once had. It's not the same today as it was before, but at least we are getting there.

**Could I give it all up for you? **

**And after all the boys **

**And the girls that we've been through **

**Would you give it all up**

**Could you give it all up **

**I if promise boy to you…**

I guess what I 'm trying to say is this: no matter where we are or what we do Jacob Black will always have that ability to leave me… speechless.

**I'll never write a song**

**Won't even sing along **

**I'll never love again **

**So speechless**

**You left me speechless, so speechless**

**Why you so speechless, so speechless**

**Will you ever talk again?**

**Oh boy why you so speechless? **

**You've left me speechless, so speechless **

**Some men may follow me **

**But you choose "death and company"**

**Why you so speechless oh, oh **

_(A few tears and Fame Monster tracks later…) _

'_Damn it, where is the soy sauce?' _I thought to myself while searching the cabinets. Oh here it is, finding it in the back. After drizzling the light sauce over the chow mein now it is time to toss all of the ingredients into the deep pan.

"Edward?" a soft voiced asked from the corner. I turn around to find my mom coming in slowly into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Making dinner"

"Why?"

"I don't know, just felt like something I wanted to do. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not"

"Okay, well could you bring everyone down and tell them that dinner is almost ready?" I asked. She nodded her head and left the kitchen, for a moment I wondered what was with that, but I didn't have much time for thought since the dinner was starting to burn. "Shit," I said under my breath. After turning off the stove I took the pan out and transferred the food to warm serving bowls. Once I placed the bowls unto a tray I walked out of the kitchen to the dining room where my family was waiting for their meal.

"Smells good Edward," Dad complimenting the food, I nodded my head in gratitude.

Everybody grabbed their food and is now digging in to the chow mein. Now I'm just staring at everybody, but not in a creeper type of way. But more like seeing how happy they are if I was out of the picture. I hate how much problems I cause for everyone, an example: feeling obligated to include me into conversations, outings, and other shit. I'm perfectly fine with me being alone honest. However, dad is not having any of that shit tonight.

"So Edward do you have any plans for the summer?" Carlisle asked. Now all eyes are on me waiting for my response. God can't anyone take a hint to leave me alone.

"Well, I turned in my internship at the station to Charlie and I start tomorrow," I told them. Dad nodded with a content look on his face, but in his eyes I can tell they're filled with sadness; mostly because of me wanting to spend time with the chief of police than him. Mom also had that mask my dad had because the idea of me going into the police force terrifies her to no end, but at least she is happy that I have found something that makes me happy.

I excused myself from the table and now in my room reminiscing on whatever comes to mind. It's really amazing how I can consider the little things that many tend to shrug off to be almost epic. I guess when a person is like me (and thank God that they are not) and have nothing to do in a town such as Forks it tends to be somewhat of a normal occurrence. Ah, I'm sure it wall be better tomorrow, so here I am in my bed waiting for something or someone to shake things up a bit this summer.

**Okay well that was the first chapter of Time of my life. So if you guys have any questions or comments don't hesitate, I'm a good person and respect everyone's opinions. Also… what did you guys think of the song that I used in this chapter? Loved it, hated it, have never heard the song before, do you guys think that it fitted in with what E.C was feeling? So let me know and remember the more reviews means the faster Bella comes in. **


End file.
